Just Another Sociopath
by Mintzar
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was a sadistic sociopath. Haruno Sakura was a narcissistic masochist . What good could possibly come out of this?
1. I Don't Care

**Just Another Sociopath: I Don't Care**

**Rating: M: Profanities, Masochism, Suggestive Material**

* * *

><p><strong>Sociopath: Deception<strong>

"Sasuke, darling, its time for you to get up! After all, today is your first day of high school!" Uchiha Mikoto's loving voice called out to him.

He grunted as he stretched his muscles, onyx orbs scanning his surroundings. He didn't care about going on time and _studying_, he was smart enough to go to Stanford. But he still needed to.

He grudgingly put on his school uniform and walked lazily down the stairs. His expression changed from lazy to excited once he was in his parents's sight. Why? Because he had to give them the image of the perfect little boy, just a few more years then he can manipulate and control their thoughts.

**Sociopath: Lack of Empathy**

"Sasuke!" Fugaku shouted to him,

"Yes, father?" He replied,

"Look at this, I can't believe someone would do such a thing!" Fugaku pointed at a newspaper headline "10 YEAR OLD BOY RAPED AND KILLED BY WANTED SERIAL KILLER" Sasuke pretended to make a horrified expression,

"That man is shameless! Is he arrested?" Inside, Sasuke felt nothing wrong about it. Let them be! There are millions of other people suffering, why do people in America tend to exaggerate things so much? Its just a boy for gods sake!

**Sociopath: Egoistic/Prideful**

As Sasuke went on the bus, girls were drooling at him, hearts in their eyes as they shouted his name "Sasuke-kun!". One guy whose girlfriend was drooling at Sasuke, went up to him and glared. "Who do ya think you are? Stealing ma girl?" He tough-talked.

Sasuke's sociopathic reflexes immediately responded to the comment, "Are you trying to act cool? Because you look like a jerk who smokes crack and abuses his girlfriend everyday."

The guy looked taken back by that comment, glared at him, and retreated. A cruel smirk made its way to Sasuke's lips.

**Sociopath: Manipulative, Charming**

A bunch of bullies made their way to Sasuke, who was just opening his locker. "Well, well, well, what's Mr. Perfect doing here?" A bully mocked.

"For your information, I am standing here, clueless as to what you are talking about. As I am innocently opening my locker, minding my own business." Sasuke said, an innocent smile on his face. The bullies backed off and decided not to bother him, heck, he didn't even have a reaction to their taunts!


	2. Make Me Yours

**Just Another Sociopath: Make Me Yours**

**Rating: M: Sexual Content, Profanities, Masochism, Suggestive Material**

* * *

><p>Masochism: One who takes sexual pleasure in one's own pain of humiliation<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Masochist: Fear of Being Abandoned<strong>

Haruno Sakura woke up, stretching her arms and yawning, she loved the stretch of her muscles and how it hurt.

Wait.

Where is her mother?

"Mom left me?" Her eyes widened in fear, tears threatening to spill on that pale little cheek of hers.

"NO! MOM! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" She cried to the sheets.

**Masochist: Desperate Need For Love**

"Sweetie, I'm here, no worries." Her mother, Sayuri, came into the room and comforted her child. "I'm never going to leave you, ever, remember that."

Although Sayuri knew that because of her daughter's conditions, she is never going to remember that.

**Masochist: Socially Awkward, Takes Sexual Satisfaction From Humiliation**

As Haruno Sakura got on the bus to school, she saw one of the tougher guys use profanity to a kindergartener, she swallowed and —not-so calmly— walked to them.

"E-excuse me? Can you guys please stop? As you can see, he is only a child and does not need to be called a person who has sexual intercourse with their mothers..." She tried to be brave, but failed.

"Oh yeah? What can you do about it?" They mocked. Sakura bit back a whimper of fear and a _moan of satisfaction._

"N-not a lot of things... But I strongly advise you to stop..."

"Fine then since you're hot, but next time I see you, I'd be fucking your ass off." He smirked and went back to his own seat in the back row with the other bullies —who also have piercings on their tongues.

**Masochist: Low Self-Esteem**

The pink-haired Haruno looked to her foot as she sat in her seat on the bus. She knew that the bully was mocking her when he said that she was hot, she knew that she was clumsy, ugly, disgusting, and stupid. She hates herself for being a masochist, she wishes that she can be like the other girls, Karin, for example, was very smart and pretty, _popular,_ too.

Sakura wished that she could be normal and not go to a psychiatrist every week.

She wished that being humiliated and hit would not feel so good, she remembers that one time when she was in seven grade, when someone accidentally tripped her when she was walking to her desk in Advanced Psychology.

The worst part was not that she completely and utterly humiliated herself, it was the fact that the class was Advanced Psychology where practically everyone wants to become a therapist. All of them know about masochism. They know the symptoms of a masochist, and they have been thinking about her being a masochist for quite a while.

That just proves to the class that she was a freak, that she was a **_person who gets sexual release and pleasure from humiliation and pain._**

She hates how every time she tries to cut herself like other emo teenagers, she gets pleasure instead of pain.

She hates how every time she messes up her words in a class presentation, she feels pleasure instead of shame.

She hates how every time she wakes up in her bed, the first thing she does is look around and see if her mother abandoned her.

She hates how every time she feels ashamed of herself, she gets pleasure.

Yes, Haruno Sakura knows that she's a freak and no one, absolutely _no one_ would like her.

* * *

><p>So... Did you guys like that?<p>

I'm starting to think that this would be a better psychology textbook then a love story... 0.0


End file.
